Power saws are a type of cutting tool, which are useful for quickly and easily cutting material, such as construction lumber and other building products. A common type of power saw is a portable circular saw, which includes a foot and a circular saw blade that extends below the foot. Typically, a user cuts a workpiece with a circular saw by resting the foot on the workpiece, aligning the saw blade with a desired cut path, and then manually guiding the circular saw in the direction of the cut path, often following a marked line on the workpiece.
If not carefully guided relative to the workpiece, however, most circular saws are easily movable along a cut path that deviates from the desired cut path, making the task of accurately guiding the circular saw difficult for some users. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cutting guide, which simplifies the alignment and guiding of a circular saw through a workpiece.